New Years Reunion
by MorpheustheDream
Summary: Reyna's been going out with someone, but she hasn't seen him for quite a while now. Will she see him again before the New Year arrives? (A quick one-shot that's been on my mind. Also know that it's a Reynico fanfic.) Read and enjoy!
They've all been pushing him away. The exact reason as to why is beyond me. I want to go and help him, but people keep pushing me further away from him, and secluding him from , even the ones he trusted the most push him away now. It's almost as if he doesn't exist to them.

The only one I've seen at making an attempt to associate with him is his half-sister, Hazel. It's only natural though, considering their father is the Lord of the Underworld. But the amount of times they speak to each other is starting to dwindle. She's the more accepted one of the two.

And all of the other campers refuse to speak or mention him. Personally, I find it rude. He's just like them, but as they say, 'Who would want to hang out with him? He's just like his father.' And it kept on going like that for several months. And from what I've learned, it's been like that ever since it was figured out that Hades was his father.

But what can I say? I'm going to be honest and say that I, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, am in love with Nico di Angelo. There, I said it. Now you all know the truth. You may be asking how I formed my crush on him. Well it sparked while me, him, and Hedge were traveling across an entire ocean and continent. After the Giant War, we kind of hooked up. And we've been dating ever since.

* * *

Nowadays, I don't see him as often. And when I do, he seems to become even paler than before, if that's even possible. The last time I saw him was last year, and it's New Years Eve. Tomorrow would mark the second year he's been missing. He's considered missing amongst the campers and Olympians.

This worries me to no end. And right before I give up hope on ever seeing him again, I see something appear out of the shadows underneath several trees around me. I realize it's him, Nico di Angelo, as he stumbles about and looks to see if anyone else is around. He sees my figure and tenses a lot, but relaxes once he realizes it's me.

He starts walking towards me, and once he's within reach, I hug him tightly. "Do you have any idea as to how worried you made me?" Nico chuckles and hugs me back, "I can take a pretty good guess, but chances ate it'll be nowhere close to the right answer." I break the hug and kiss him lightly on the lips, then I slap him hard.

"I guess I kind of deserved that," he replied as he held his cheek. I raised an eyebrow at his comment, "You think?"

He nodded his head and dropped his hand. "Okay, I deserved it. But you know why I had to leave." I nodded my head but still replied, "Oh I know why. I'm still upset by the fact that you left without telling me. Not only that, it's been almost two years since I last saw you. I thought that you were dead!"

Nico then looked down at the ground slowly, and he spoke with the most remorse and sadness you'll probably ever hear. "I know what I did was wrong, and I truly regret doing that. You deserved to know what I was doing, and I kept that from you. And there's no excuse from staying away from you for that long and making you worry. No matter how much I will say it, I'll never be able to get your forgiveness."

Hearing all of this makes me smile and hug him once again. "Don't worry, Nico. In due time, you'll be forgiven. But for now, let's enjoy this moment." The two of us then make our way to the beach in front of us, and we sit down and wait for the fireworks to start going off.

Several minutes passed by in silence, just enjoying each others presence when the New York Skyline was suddenly lit up with Fireworks, which signaled the beginning of the New Year. I could hear Nico whisper into my ear, "Happy New Year, Reyna." He then kissed me softly, yet passionately for several minutes And for those few minutes, it felt like heaven. During the kiss, I thought only one thing: Best New Years gift _ever_.

* * *

 **Okay guys, so this was a quick one that I had stuck in my mind for quite a while now. So, as a writer, I wanted to put it into words and share it with all of you.**

 **And might I say that this was written while listening to 'Miracle' by Shinedown, and a bunch of songs by Chris Daughtry. You should really listen to them. Once you do, you'll understand why it helped out. Really helped set the mood for this, you know?**


End file.
